Blazblue: Infinite Possibilities characters
by TheThotAudit
Summary: Sorry had trouble uploading the characters. Will be published in M section


**Ragna Kisaragi:** The only survivor of Wadatsumi Massacre by the hands of Yukki Terumi. He was experimented on until a warrior by the name of Jubei busted him out and was adopted by the Kisaragi family. He lives for the day he can avenge his family and kill Terumi once and for all.

 **Jin Kisaragi:** Ragna's brother and the smarter one amongst the two. He was looked down upon by his family members as a child. Ragna was the only one to look at him without scorn and has grown quite attached to him and would often but heads with his sister Saya about favorites when they were youngerand to an extent they still do.

 **Saya Kisaragi :** Ragna's and Jin's little sister. Adopted and raised by the Kisaragi main family she was the favorite in the family and would be treated differently then Jin for her outrageous aptitude for arsmagus. Until Ragna spoke up about it Saya was always pampered and never made her own choices, which she hated. Her and Jin would fight over being Ragna's favorite sibling and to an extent they still do.

 **Noel Vermillion:** After the destruction of Ikaruga by the hands of the NOL she was found, rescued and adopted by the Vermillion family and for unknown reasons has a striking resemblance with Saya. She is shy and clutsy and over reacts for the smallest things. She also seems to recall memories she never knew about, memories regarding Ragna.

 **Makoto Nanaya:** One of Noel and Tsubaki's closest friends from middle school. She was constantly bullied for her beastkin heritage and was cold and distant towards others, until Tsubaki and Noel helped her stand up to the people bullying her. Now you can never see her without a smile and is always full of energyand is ready to help her friends in any situation.

 **Tsubaki Yayoi:** One of Noel and Makoto's closest friend. She is always stern and values respect and justice over all. She hates evil and war and will go out of her way to help someone who's hurting. She's also a close childhood friend of Jin and has developed a crush on him which Makoto always teases her for.

 **Rachel Alucard:** the only child of Clavis Alucard, who was killed by Terumi 6 years after her birth. She shares Ragna's hatred towards Terumi and has taken an interest in Ragna and has developed a little crush on him to her butler, Valkenhayn's distress. She lives out her days in a large mansion in an alternate pocket dimension.

 **Valkenhayn R. Hellsing:** A butler who has been in the service of the Alucard family for generations. He lives out his days serving his master, Rachel and will hurt and hunt down anyone that might hurt her.

 **Celica A. Mercury:** An energetic girl with a smile always on her face she is a close friend of Ragna's and fellow classmate. She poses the rare ability to use magic, which in the sense of being able to use helaing magic is even more rare. She also has a crush on Ragna.

 **Kagura Mutsuki:** The next head of the Mutsuki family. He is a bit of a playboy and constantly tries to hit on every girl he sees with a 98% success rate (besides Makoto, Tsubaki, Celica, Noel, Saya, Izanami, Nu, Lambda.). Besides being a massive pervert with the laid of a 12 year old boy he is very kind and considerate and hates discrimination and if you hurt a woman watch out.

 **Izanami:** Amaterasu's messenger and drive. She is the physical manifestation of Amaterasu's drive and has a very intimidating presence on others. She and Saya looks almost identical besides the violet hair and red eyes.

 **Amaterasu:** The god of the world. He " observes" the world and keeps the other possibilities from overlapping with the current world. With the amount of possibilities forced by Yukki Terumi he has called on the people chosen by the azure know as the "entitled".

 **Yukki Terumi:** A phantom born from the hatred of others his one goal is to destroy the Master unit Amaterasu and bring about doomsday. He feeds on the negativity of others and is the cause of Clavis Alucard's death.

 **(Nine) Konoe :** She is Celica and Kokonoe's mother. A powerful magician and very head strong and will hit first and asks questions later. She is very protective of Celica and Kokonoe ( Even though her and Kokonoe don't talk much) she will destroy anyone who tries to harm them.

 **Kokonoe:** An extremely bright girl with amazing magical talent she inherited from her mother, Kokonoe doesn't like magic or arsmagus and holds science above everything else. She is very self centered and foul mouthed but is actually a food person who cares about others and her family. She doesn't have many friends because of her attitude so she is avoided by most kids.

 **Jubei:** A beastkin who once served the Alucard family. Now he lives with his wife Konoe (Nine) and two daughters Celica and Kokonoe. He occasionally travels around and hunts. He carries a long sword known as Musashi one of the ten Nox nyctores and is the one that trained Ragna, Jin and Saya.

 **Platinum the Trinity:** A young girl who travels with Jubei. You would think she a girl but actually has another soul in her body, a boy named Sena and her name is Luna. She has a smart mouth to anyone who tries to or is close to Jubei. She poses Muchorin, one of the 10 nox nyctores

 **Nu 13:** A prime field device created and serves under Relius Clover. She hates everything and everyone in the world besides Ragna and Lambda. For reason unknown she has a strong attachment towards Lambda, but has an unwavering affection towards Ragna. She has an unusually striking resemblance towards Saya.

 **Lambda 11:** A prime field device long though dead from constant experimentation. She shares a striking resemblance towards Saya. She is normally quiet and talks in a monotone voice unlike Nu she isn't as energetic and jiddery.

 **Hakumen:** A warrior though lost in the boundary. Clad in white armor and a long katana on his back he has come with one mission and one mission only: to eradicate all evil to kill Terumi, Relius Clover and the " **Dark one".**

 **Relius Clover:** A former scientist from Sector Seven known as the "puppeteer". He's the creator of the prime field devices. For unknown reasons is working beside Terumi to destroy the Master unit: Amaterasu. He is completely driven by his research and doesn't care about much else. He will do anything to further his research he even turned his own wife and daughter into automatons.

 **Carl Clover:** A young bounty hunter out for revenge for his family. He wields the nox nyctores Nirvana, which is actually his sister trapped inside the nox nyctores. He spends his time hunting down bounties and whereabouts of his father. Despite his rather young appearance he is a well educated child and a rather skillful bounty hunter. But he actually has similar qualities to his father, like his one track mind and to do anything to achieve his goals even commit murder with necessary.

 **Amane Nishiki:** a young man who values nothing more but dancing. He goes around from place to place to perform. Otherwise from that there is little to no information about him but the air around him is similar to that of Izanami.

 **Bullet:** An Ikaruga war survivor and traveling mercenary. She's had a run in with Ragna and traveled with them for a while. She is a young woman who still has the scars of war written across her face.

 **Tager:** A robot created by Kokonoe with a sentient mind by fusing demon cells with a causality weapon. He has not only a mind of his own but his own morals and sense pride, something Kokonoe is quite proud of.

 **Mu 12:** Another soul sleeping deep in Noel consciousness. Not much else is known about her but it seems Terumi, Relius, Izanami and Rachel know something.

 **Hibiki Kohaku:** A servant of Kagura's and friend. He is the one that manages Kagura with all his stupidity and immaturity. He belongs to the Kohaku family, a family trained in silent assassinations. Hibiki is no exception, he is skilled enough to mask his entire presence and can move without making a single sound.

 **Litchi Faye Ling:** A local doctor who used to work for Sector Seven. She is now looking for a way to help a fellow scientist now going by Arakune return to his original form.

 **Arakune:** Used to be known as "Roy" he tampered with the boundary trying to find the azure and is now a walking blob with bugs living in his body with a sizable bounty on its head.

 **Bang Shishigami:** A ninja from Ikaruga, loud and annoying he screams for everything which gets on a lot of people's nerves. He also loves Litchi.

 **Taokaka:** A warrior from the kaka clan and friend of Ragna. She has the tendency to grope before speak and is very absent minded.

 **Azrael:** Ex- sector seven member, he's known as the "mad dog". He goes after anyone he deems worthy of being "devoured" by him and is known for turning any battle field into a one sided blood bath.


End file.
